A Wish Come true
by Ashley Taylor
Summary: This is my only Trunks and Pan fic and it's a sequal to to Forget About the Stars. This is really sweet and maybe some T&M fans will like it. So to those who got mad about why I said it was for Trunks and Pan fans too, this is why. Please review!!


  
  
This is the sequal I wrote for Forget About the Stars. I posted this a long time ago, but I took it down. Anywayz.... this is my FIRST and probably is gonna be my only Trunks and Pan fic ever. Don't ask, I just like writing T&M better. Anywayz this is for Pan-chan? and I hope you at least like this one, I was gonna wait at least a week before posting this but I guess today will be okay. And thanx to all the nice T&M fans who reviewed Forget About the Stars.  
  
  
A Wish Come True   
by: Ashley   
  
  
  
I was always a tomboy. No body ever really respected me either. Everyone thought I was the childish one, Bra the pretty one, and Marron the sophisticated one. Why...... I don't know. Some may think I get a lot of attention, but that's not true. I am in everyone's shadow. I never liked fighting. But when I was young, I knew that this was going to become a big part of my life. It's not fair. Even after the "Grand Tour" I am still treated like I am a little girl. I know now, don't try and be someone your not. Your just going to be depressed. After that trip, I learned some things about myself. I should not judge a book by it's cover. My grandfather is gone forever. That really broke my heart too. He was the only one who understood me. Then, I found out I am in love. I didn't know what to think either. It just happened so fast. It was him who helped me mend my heart over grandpa's death. I hope I am in love. I haven't felt this way ever, and I hope it never leaves me.   
  
I grew up with him. He was my uncle's best friend. There was uncle and Trunks. I always have thought he was cute. But now he looks very good. He seems more mature than he did when he was a few years ago. Now, he actually takes his job seriously. I admire him for that too. He has this smile that could melt the moon. I talked to him about my problems when we got back to Earth. He actually listens to me. And it feels nice. He treats me like a woman, and not a tomboyish little girl. He makes me feel wanted and needed. And for that I love him.   
  
At my junior prom, I left crying. I ran into the park. There I saw him. He walked along the park with a thoughtful expression in his eyes. I tried to walk away from him as fast as I could. I didn't want for him to see me like this. I may have lost my will to fight, but I still have my pride. As I turn to run, I heard his voice.   
  
"Pan, stop!! Why are you running away from me? I thought we were best buddies?" I smiled through my tears. Only him and grandpa had that effect on me. He came a little closer and frowned.   
"I thought tonight was your prom? What happened?" I choked back a sob, I can not let him see me weak. Not like this.   
"It is. My date wanted to take things a little too far. I wanted to beat him up, but what's the point. No one would care anyways." His frowned deepened. He walked right in front of me. He wiped a tear away. At that moment all of my sobs that I held in came forward. I cried so hard on his chest. And he just patted my back, telling me it would be okay.   
"Pan....", he spoke in a soft monotone, "I care about you. Don't say things like that." He held me while I cried. I didn't feel as ashamed as I thought I would be. I felt comfortable and at ease. That was the first time, anyone has ever told me that they cared.   
  
I don't know what to do. I love him so much, but would he?? I'm not even sure if this feeling is love. Maybe I am sick. But I know I love him. I knew since I wad fourteen. But it is now confirmed. But still, what would he think? And how will he react? The biggest question: Do I have enough courage to tell him how I feel??   
  
His sister Bra is a friend of mine. We are best friends, I think. She likes me for who I am. I don't have to fight or act childish to impress her. Why is it I don't have to impress the Briefs family but I have to impress mine? I don't have to worry about Goten. He is about as dense as grandpa was.   
I miss him so much.....   
  
Maybe I am just lovestruck. I don't know what to do either. Grandpa always told me, that too much thinking would make you head hurt. I now know what he means. But I can't help it!! If I don't figure out what I am going to do, I will always look back on life saying "If only..". Now that I know what my ifs are I need to get them solved. If not, what would become of me? Will my feelings for him just go away like the wind?? Will I ever find love again?   
Will I just fight for his heart if he rejects me? Will I........ ever tell him??   
  
I look across my room. It has a messy neat feeling to it. This is my haven when I have to get away. From the emptiness, loneliness, the feelings. I have realized so many things about myself in the past hour. I know I am going to tell him, just not yet. Maybe if I can tell someone how I felt, they could help me. I might do that, just not now. I wish I could talk to Trunks. He could always help me. Even if it was something trivial. I hope he feels the same way I do.   
  
I grabbed something to eat, then rushed back to my room. I know my parents are beginning to worry. They shouldn't. I love them very much, but I hate them so much. In my whole life, they never asked what I wanted. They just assumed. Just because I do something, doesn't mean I want to do it. I liked fighting, it helped me to be more free. But I don't like killing or the bloodshed. Seeing my friends and family hurt is not a pleasant thing to see.   
My father went through the same things when he was younger. But he quit to settle down. He is at peace. I can't be at peace. There is this raging war inside me. No matter how hard I fight, I get knocked down. I want to stay down but I can't let myself. Maybe one day I can be at peace.   
  
I am bored. I think I will call Bra. She may seem stupid, but she is a true friend. I know she will listen and give me an honest opinion. I don't have to worry about her being sorry for me. That's what I like about her. We are so close, it's like we are sisters. I wish I could be. But there is a way....   
  
Just got off with her. She said come to Capsule Corp. I agreed. I think I can speak more openly there. It's like a home away from home. Maybe I can see Trunks...   
  
When I arrived Bra greeted me. She looks happy to see me. I am glad about that. I don't know how she feels, but I kinda understand. She is always in Trunks shadow. The only one's who pay even a half a minute's attention to her, is Vegeta. No one understands her, like he does. But if you see her, you would never notice the cloudy fogs that cover her eyes. Her smiles are bright and warm. But her eyes always look sad. I hugged her. I didn't know why. But I know a little bit. No one will take their time to actually talk to us, except a few individuals. She tensed at first, but became at ease.   
  
"Um... Pan, this is surprising. Are you sick?" I grinned. She really was my best friend.   
  
"I am okay, Bra. I just need to talk to some one." She looked confused but smiled. For a second I saw her cloudy eyes were clear. Then they returned. We went up to her room.   
  
When I walked through the door. I saw her in a chair staring at me. I felt kinda self-conscience under her gaze. Then she said something that surprised me. "Pan, are you here to talk to me about a boy?" I half smiled. I nodded kinda unsure. She smiled. I sighed and she looked confused.   
"Bra don't get all happy. It's not what you think. I'm not sure if I should confess to him. What if he doesn't like me? It wouldn't feel right." When I finished I sighed. It felt it took all she had just to get that out. I looked at Bra, for some type of answer. I got silence. Why am I nervous?   
  
Bra thought for a while. Everything that Pan said was true. But what got her stumped was, who exactly did she like? She finally spoke.   
  
"Pan. Who do you like? Maybe that could help me." I sighed and looked away from her.   
  
"Bra, I want your honest answer. Do you think I have a chance at Trunks?" I held my breath and looked at her. She looked like she was about to faint. After a while, she recomposed herself.   
  
"Pan, I don't know. Trunks is different. I would hate to see you brokenhearted over him. He is someone you can count on every once in a while. If you want my opinion, I truly don't know. My brother is a spontaneous person. Once you think you know something about him, he surprises you. Just be careful. And wait, we don't know what he will do next." I looked at her. I was stunned but refused to show it. I broke down once and it will never happen again either.   
  
I whispered in a barely audible voice, "Is that what you really think?" A tear dropped and she nodded slowly.   
  
"Pan, if only he was different. But as I said before, wait he might surprise us." After she said that I clung onto the last bit of hope I had left. I just had to see what time what do to us. I put on a happy smile.   
  
"Bra you don't know how much talking to you means to me. I won't give up..... yet." She smiled and stopped crying.   
  
"Bra, I have to go now. But thank you. Bye now." She walked me to the door. This time it was my turn to be surprised. She hugged me, actually squeezed me.   
  
"Pan, I hope this works out. And thank you."   
  
I choked out, "What for?" She laughed. But I sensed she was crying.   
  
"I needed someone to talk to lately. Papa is training again. So no one bothers with me." I understood. When you think you have everything, you realize you have nothing at all.   
  
"Your welcome." I left feeling a little hope and a little happier. I never really knew I was sad though.   
  
  
I don't know why. I really don't feel like going home. I might go to the park. It's long since I sat on the swings. The last time I was here was last year. My sweet sixteen birthday wasn't so sweet. My date didn't show and my 'friends' kept ignoring me. I wasn't sure if I was mad or relieved. After the opening presents and the normal stuff, no one noticed me. Bra was sick and Trunks was no where to be found. I couldn't stand it. No one asked me what I wanted to do on my birthday. No one ever seemed to listen to me anymore. I had to get away. I ran to the swings. Swinging didn't take as much energy as flying. When I swing, I think I could be free. I get lost in my thoughts too easily. Suddenly I heard his voice in the background.   
  
"Pan... hello... anyone home?" He waved his hands in my face. I smiled, when I realized it was really him.   
  
"Sorry Trunks. I am just thinking." He took the swing next to me. He looked almost innocent. Then he spoke.   
  
"Pan, how come I come to the park, you have some type of problem? What happened this time?" The words were exact and to the point but he said it with humor in his voice.   
  
"Who cares if I have things to deal with now?" I grinned at him. "But this time, it wasn't a problem. I just think I need to be free. It seems no one understands me." He nodded.   
"I think that's how Bra feels. But I don't know about that feeling. After everything I've been through I have done it with someone. I was never alone." Pan understood. "I know. I am always alone. I am surrounded by everyone but I am utterly alone." I stopped swinging. All the pressures I have had over the years, I felt the weight. Just as softly as last time I talked to him last time he said, "Pan, don't worry. You are not alone anymore." He stopped swinging and walked over to me. He took my hand and just as soft as his words. He kissed me on my cheek. It felt right. It felt natural but sweet at the same time. He then whispered as if he was afraid to get caught.   
  
"Happy Birthday Panny. Hope today has been a special day for you." He helped me up and walked me home. Before he left he squeezed my hand one last time. When I got home I sat by myself. I didn't notice the people dancing around me. My thoughts were on him. That day I will never forget. That day I knew, I didn't have some silly crush on him.   
  
My feelings were getting deeper and deeper. I just didn't know how deep.   
  
It was a cool night. The wind played with my hair. It felt nice to be alone. I finally sorted out my feelings for him and my thoughts. I moved my foot in the sand beneath the swing. Then at a time when I didn't need him, he came. I was nervous but I have to keep calm.   
  
  
"Pan, what's wrong this time?"   
  
I smiled. "Nothing Trunks. I was bored so I came out here." He smiled and sat next to me.   
  
"It's a pretty night out. Do you think so?" I nodded. He looked at me. I had to turn away. Those piercing blue eyes sent shivers down my spine. He looked away and sighed. For a while we sat in silence. He broke it. "Have you ever wished on a star?" I shook my head in confusion. He took my hand in his and pointed it to his gaze. "Then it's about time you start. We will both wish on that star, okay?" I nodded and held my breath. After a minute I opened my eyes. He looked over at me with a smirk on his lips. "What did you wish for, that took so long?" I let out the breath and answered.   
  
"Courage." He looked at me with baffled eyes.   
"Courage..... for what?"   
  
I looked at him in the eyes and said, "Courage, for this." I leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. It was a few minutes before we parted. When I let go I heard him laugh. Was he laughing at me?   
"What are you laughing for?" He smiled and shook his head.   
"I think we both wished for the same thing." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. My wish really did come true tonight.   
  
  
  
  
how was it??? I know some people might get confused at this but should I fill in the gaps between this story and Forget About the Stars??? Please tell me!! and should it be a Trunks and Marron romance or Pan and Trunks..... I like the T&P but I think the T&M would be more interesting. So please tell me!! 


End file.
